<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Mary High by Siah1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742088">Holy Mary High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siah1/pseuds/Siah1'>Siah1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siah1/pseuds/Siah1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick and Bubbles are the new kids at Holy Mary High. A school where teens are learning to destroy demons and become exorcist. However between cold-hearted Blossom Uto, boneheaded Boomer Toni, and Brick's big family secrete. Brick can barely wake up in the morning let alone slay a demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Copular &amp; Buttercup Utonium, Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Brick/Princess Morbucks, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Buttercup Utonium &amp; Gangreen Gang, Dexter (Dexter's Lab)/Blossom Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mike Mavinsky/Blossom Utonium, Mitch Mitchelson/Buttercup Utonium, Mitch Mitchelson/Robin Snyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Mary High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let the record show Brick is completely against this.</p>
<p>He hates this.</p>
<p>He hates being the new kids.</p>
<p>He hates this stupid school.</p>
<p>He hates the dumb students and he really hates these fucking dark ass sunglasses.</p>
<p>He paused rubbing the bridge of his nose for the umpteenth fucking time in pure irritation.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Why did he agree to this again?</p>
<p>Beside him, a bubbly blonde girl squealed. She twirled dramatically as the duo walked through the hallway.</p>
<p>His baby sister Bubbles.</p>
<p>The epitome of pretty and angelic, with baby blue eyes and the softest blonde curls, she was turning heads the second they walked on campus.</p>
<p>Brick scowled once more. He hates this.</p>
<p>"Oh, this is so exciting Brick! A holy school, actual school! I can't believe we get to go here", Bubbles said. She started squealing about how 'amazing everything was' all while eagerly pulling the ginger boys' arm. "Aren't you excited?" she asked.</p>
<p>The truth. No, he wasn't excited.</p>
<p>Irritated, yes. Angry, always. Fucking scared out of his mind….maybe.</p>
<p>Instead of voicing this, his scowl faded. A light smirk etched on his lips, " It is pretty cool, huh".</p>
<p>Bubbles. He would do anything to keep her smiling. Anything to keep her safe.</p>
<p>She smiled back at him, beaming as if she were the sun itself, "Pretty cool is an understatement! This is amazeballs".</p>
<p>Brick let out a small chuckle before playfully swatting his sister's arm away. "Okay, I get it you're excited, but remember Bubs-</p>
<p>"Yeah I know, this is a school of demon hunting holy people, not a funhouse", Bubbles interrupted. She made a show of changing up her voice, in an effort to mimic her brother for laughs.</p>
<p>He didn't laugh. Opting to glance around the school for ears and video cameras instead. There is no one in the hallways but them. Still, his eyes linger on some corners longer than others.</p>
<p>He was always so serious. Cautious to the edge of paranoia.</p>
<p>The smile Bubbles had been sporting since that morning had fallen. A serious expression had taken its place.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'll be careful and we'll be fine", she said after grabbing both of his hands and giving him a small squeeze.</p>
<p>She really does believe it. She wishes he did too.</p>
<p>He doesn't respond, still looking around as if everything, even the corner of the hallways were his enemies.</p>
<p>He hates this. He wants to go home.</p>
<p>He then sighed, fixed his frown just a little, and turned to his sister. Yes, he does hate this. Yes, he wants to go home, but he could pretend he doesn't.</p>
<p>He playfully smirks, " Race ya to the front desk. Loser buys lunch".</p>
<p>Bubbles nodded, eager to change the subject and the atmosphere "Sure but remember I'm plant-based".</p>
<p>"I'm not sure why you're giving details that won't matter, you'll be the one buying me a grand meaty meal", he said after rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>She rolled hers back bracing herself to run, a smile already threatening to break out on her face.</p>
<p>Brick mimicked her stance and chuckled.</p>
<p>He can pretend he doesn't hate this.</p>
<p>He will pretend he doesn't, for her sake.</p>
<p>Bubbles made it to the front desk in less than a minute. Like lightning, she went from one side of the hallway to another. Brick landed next to her ten seconds later, frowning.</p>
<p>She was always fast, but lately, her speed was incredible.</p>
<p>"I demand a redo, on a real track" he sourly said. Always the competitive one of the two.</p>
<p>Bubbles giggled, "Sure, but then you'll owe me two lunches".</p>
<p>He glared back at her. Rebuttal already on the tip of his tongue. Before he could push it out, the lady at the front desk decided to speak.</p>
<p>"Can I help you" her nasally voice rang out. It was obvious just from her eyes alone, she did not really want to help them.</p>
<p>She looked bored, uninterested, and annoyed.</p>
<p>Her face was caked with makeup, eyeliner nearly hitting her ear. Her name tag was placed on her messy desk next to a half-eaten burrito. In her hand was her cellphone, a Netflix show idly playing in the background.</p>
<p>She clearly hated her job. She clearly didn't want to help them.</p>
<p>Bubbles of course did not catch any of this.</p>
<p>"Hi" She beamed, pausing a bit to read the name tag slowly " ...Scara, I'm Bubbles Mao and this is my brother Brick. We're new and would like our schedules please".</p>
<p>She finished her statement with her best smile, faltering a bit when the overly made-up woman didn't smile back.</p>
<p>Instead, the woman scowled, rolled her eyes, and proclaimed, "I'm on a break".</p>
<p>"Then why the fuck did you ask us if we needed help" Brick snarled back. Already irritated with the woman.</p>
<p>Ms. Scara huffed, seemingly irritated as well. "Look kid I don't care what little attitude you have-</p>
<p>"Look Bitch, I don't care what little attitude you have" Brick bit back.</p>
<p>The two glared at one another for a second of silence before the true insults start spewing</p>
<p>There was a lot of cussing, some name-calling, and a little crying due to Bubbles.</p>
<p>When the woman started yelling, that's when other people started to get involved.</p>
<p>"Ms. Scara, please. Refrain yourself" a woman with beautiful curly red hair said as security held Scara back. If Scara heard her, she didn't show it. Instead of replying she continued to yell and struggle.</p>
<p>Brick was also being held back, though he wasn't struggling at all. In fact, he was calm, smirking.</p>
<p>He wishes the bitch would touch him.</p>
<p>The curly-haired woman sighs as Ms. Scara is escorted away. "I'm sorry about her, she is usually not this extreme. You must be our new students. Welcome, I'm the vice principal Ms. Bellum".</p>
<p>She held her hand out, and Bubbles went to take it but Brick's voice stopped her.</p>
<p>"Extreme? The woman was batshit. What kinda fucking school is this. By the way, can you call off your dogs, she's gone, you don't exactly need to keep me pinned to the wall" he snarled. Pushing at the security as they still tried to hold him down.</p>
<p>If they didn't let go soon, he was going to hurt them.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to tell them that, Ms. Bellum raised one of her hands and the men let him go. The smallest of the two slightly pushing Brick as he did, smirking a bit as the red-headed boy fumed.</p>
<p>He really fucking hates this.</p>
<p>But the best he could do now was simply watch as the men left and pray he encounters them again soon. Brikowski eh. Yeah, he'll definitely remember that name.</p>
<p>When he could no longer see the two men, he turned his attention back to the curly-haired woman.</p>
<p>She was smiling, talking to Bubbles as if they were fucking friends.</p>
<p>" That's great Bubbles! I hope you'll participate in our extracurriculars this year. The dance team could use a spirit like yours" she said while typing something on the computer.</p>
<p>Brick rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was no.</p>
<p>Because he'll be damned if he has to spend his afternoons watching Bubbles practice with a bunch of glorified cheerleaders.</p>
<p>Ms. Bellum then turned to Brick, a coy small smile playing on her lips "You as well Brick. I'm sure Spirit Bomb would love your..spunk".</p>
<p>Oh, she could not be serious. Spirit Bomb?</p>
<p>He'd rather die.</p>
<p>He glances at the woman, every refusal on the tip of his tongue saturated in attitude. Then he pauses, glances at his sister. Her hopeful eyes beaming up at him.</p>
<p>Right, he's supposed to pretend he doesn't hate this.</p>
<p>So instead of refusing he scowls and looks around for the closest excuse.</p>
<p>"Since we're coming in the middle of the year, isn't it too late for that?" he asked. Smirking just the slightest at the red-headed woman.</p>
<p>Ms. Bellum simply smirks back, almost as if she expected that kind of response." Oh no. We give all students a chance to try out their first week, whether that be in September or February. You should've read that in the handbook it was right after the chapter on dress code. Hand them over".</p>
<p>She finished her statement by gesturing to Brick's dark sunglasses and holding out her hand.</p>
<p>Her response was a hefty groan from Brick and a nervous chuckle from Bubbles.</p>
<p>"Brick... Ummm has a condition" Bubbles bit out, trying her hardest to not offend her brother.</p>
<p>Ms. Bellum perked, "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't under the impression that you were blind"</p>
<p>"...I'm not", Brick said after a moment. Truthfully he wanted to lie and say he was, but he just knew Bubbles wouldn't go for that.</p>
<p>Ms. Bellum's stupid smile didn't exactly make it better though.</p>
<p>" Is it light sensitivity?" she asked, now shuffling with the printer. She asked but Brick got the intention she knew the fucking answer.</p>
<p>"No", Bubbles replied as Brick groaned, he knew where this was going.</p>
<p>Now with two printed schedules, Ms. Bellum once more walked up to the duo. She calmly handed Bubbles hers, while keeping Bricks. She then placed her hand out once more, "I'm sorry then, Brick unless it's a health condition I can't bend the rules".</p>
<p>Brick sighed and glared at every fucking inch of Ms. Bellum's dumb hand, before pulling his glasses off and staring the red-headed woman down, "I figured the rules don't really apply with...these".</p>
<p>Ms. Bellum paused.</p>
<p>It is said when someone is cursed or tormented by a demon they are changed from inside out. Besides gaining powers, they also gain a new part of self. Physical changes aren't unusual. Everyone has a mark. Most grow claws, some scales, some lose their hair and some can't stop growing it. They say the worse the demon, the louder the mark.</p>
<p>She's seen many cases, many different changes.</p>
<p>And yet, she hesitated when she saw his.</p>
<p>Because what demon could do that?</p>
<p>His eyes. They were crude red. Bright and steady.</p>
<p>They resemble fresh blood during a battle. Fire from the hottest pits of war.</p>
<p>She had never seen a mark like his.</p>
<p>She had never seen a mark so beautiful yet so loud.</p>
<p>She smiled, pulled a bit of her own hair out of her face to showcase her own mark. Two large horns adorned her forehead like a crown. They were big and grotesque. One curved like her hair, while the other just jutted out. They had many scars near the base, that showcased just how painful this mark was.</p>
<p>From her right she heard Bubbles gasp, Brick said nothing.</p>
<p>And again she wondered, just what demon had made such a loud mark on such a quiet boy.</p>
<p>"The rules still apply. I assume your last school wasn't a holy school, so I expect not many students to have had marks. All our students have marks, some as small as a freckle others as large as their torso. Please treat them with respect, I'm sure they will do the same to you. " she said as she swapped the schedule for Brick's dark sunglasses.</p>
<p>Brick didn't bother replying, he just grumbled and turned to leave the building.</p>
<p>To her right Bubbles smiled a small apology to Ms. Bellum, "Bricks a little attached to the glasses, he doesn't mean any harm".</p>
<p>" I'm sure, but eye contact is important especially in a school like this. Power activation is usually told with the eyes. Besides, we created an establishment where no one feels the need to hide their mark. Your brother should be included. Here at Holy Mary High, every human is worth it. ", Ms. Bellum replied.</p>
<p>Instantly Bubbles nodded. She knew the women meant well, and the motto sounded divine. This was a different school, after all, everyone had a mark so it should be fine.</p>
<p>But...still.</p>
<p>What if wasn't.</p>
<p>What if everyone here was like everyone there?</p>
<p>What if they-</p>
<p>Shaking her head of those terrible thoughts Bubbles once again place her best smile on her face, "Alright see ya Ms. Bellum", she said as she jogged over to her brother.</p>
<p>Once she caught to him she peered over his shoulder, "Awe, we don't have every class together", she whined.</p>
<p>Truthfully she knew they wouldn't Brick excelled in academics in a way she could never understand. Still, she figured talking was better than nothing. And she hoped she could at least convince Brick to walk into class with a little optimism.</p>
<p>Beside her Brick stole a glance.</p>
<p>"This isn't the Center Bubs were not going to be near each other every second of the day, but hey look at least we have four of the same classes. " Brick grumbled.</p>
<p>Bubbles winced, she could tell his mood had worsened but he hadn't ignored her so she figures she may as well go on, "Yeah I guess… so about what Miss Bellum said-</p>
<p>"I really give a rats ass what she said Bubs. I say fuck her and her stupid ass school" Brick interrupted, attitude clear as he snapped a glare towards her.</p>
<p>Right, so much for optimism.</p>
<p>For a while, the duo walked in silence. Well, sort of silence, Bubbles was humming but for her, that was kinda silent.</p>
<p>Brick was actually silent. Choosing to memorize his surroundings as they walked to the next class.</p>
<p>Not that he needs to, Holy Mary High was one of the most secure places in the world but still, you can never be too careful.</p>
<p>He paused. Glancing at an overly glammed up student store to the left of him. Honestly, the knick-knacks that filled that room were atrocious, what kinda colors are black and red anyways. Shouldn't they go for something more holy, like white and gold?</p>
<p>Suddenly he perked up, sure Miss Bellum stupid dress code writes off accessories …but that doesn't mean he can't find a loophole.</p>
<p>He doesn't bother dragging Bubbles into the store, he knows she'll follow. Once inside he looks around for the least ostentatious object.</p>
<p>"Brick we can shop later, we really should get to class. We're already late" Bubbles said from outside the store.</p>
<p>Brick just ignored her, he knows the minute she steps into the store she'll forget all about stupid class. Besides he had better things to worry about.</p>
<p>The stupid black hoodie is hell no, the logos too damn big.</p>
<p>The letterman jacket is worst, and he'll be damned if he's even thought of as a jock.</p>
<p>The red baseball cap is...decent. The logos barely there, its big enough to cover his eyes. It's perfect actually.</p>
<p>He smiles, takes a few seconds to try it on.</p>
<p>" I thought you hated hats", Bubbles saids as she lifts yet another object into her crowded basket.</p>
<p>Brick rolls his eyes, "I thought we were gonna be late ", he mocks. He shuffles through her basket, pulling out whatever he deemed unnecessary. By the end of it, only three items remained her basket. Two large sweaters, and Brick's new red hat.</p>
<p>Bubbles of course pout, and tearfully gestures to her array of almost purchased knick-knacks. "You could've at least let me keep the Holy Mary doll"</p>
<p>" We're on a budget remember, besides the doll's creepy" Brick replied as he twisted his backpack to the front to peer into it. After shuffling for a few seconds, he finally pulled out the money he had been looking for. "Go pay for this, I'll wait for you outside".</p>
<p>" Are you sure hats aren't against the dress code?" Bubbles asked once she was back in the hall.</p>
<p>Beside he Brick smirks, he pulls the hat out of her bag and widely admires it once more "Not school administrated hats".</p>
<p>"Brick Miss Bellum said, no one-</p>
<p>"I told you earlier, I don't care what the fuck what she said ", he growled as he pushed his cap down further on his head and kept his eyes down.</p>
<p>Screw Ms. Bellum and her dumb policy. He gives a rats ass how different this school was. It wasn't gonna change the reaction once they saw his eyes.</p>
<p>Everyone always has the same reaction.</p>
<p>Bubbles obviously peeped this mood shift. For once instead of talking her brother's ears off, she said nothing. She simply walked with him in silence to their first class.</p>
<p>Which brought them to their homeroom.</p>
<p>When they arrived a lady with soft black hair and sparkling blue eyes stood up. Her skin was pale, red scars forming near her ...nubs. She was missing both arms but still made an effort to shake the teen's hands.</p>
<p>She received two very different results. Bubbles, ever the socialite immediately opted for the hug. While Brick just offered a nod of the head, his eyes still on the floor. His cap covering the top of his face.</p>
<p>"Welcome to your first day at Holy Mary High. I hope you didn't get to lost..lord knows I've told Bellum that map was too complicated. I am your English teacher Mrs. Keane. I am also the Moral magic instructor for your grade. Please introduce yourselves." the woman said.</p>
<p>Instantly Brick groaned. He had wanted to stay under the radar as much as possible.</p>
<p>Besides those were the wrong fucking words to say to Bubblebrain.</p>
<p>"Oh well, my name is Bubbles Malon. I am 15 years old, I like really sunny mornings you know where the birds a chirping and their little voices are so cute, oh but then I like really dark nights where the moons shining and-</p>
<p>Honestly give Bubbles a second and she'll fill it in a minute.</p>
<p>"She's Bubbles, I'm Brick, hey hello and all that bullshit" Brick interrupted. He kept his head down but that didn't stop him from feeling everyone's gaze shift to him.</p>
<p>Shit, so much for under the radar.</p>
<p>"Brick please no cursing in the classroom. Now does anybody have any questions for Brick and Bubbles", Ms. Keane asked.</p>
<p>For a second it was silent no one said nothing, then an array of hands went up. And just like that, the fucking interview began. Brick was fine ignoring the stupid fucking questions.</p>
<p>"Why is your hair so long if your boy"</p>
<p>"Can you lift your head, I wanna see if your cute"</p>
<p>"How can't you tell, just look at his body"</p>
<p>"Where are you from"?</p>
<p>"Moral magic or Faithful Fighter"?</p>
<p>"Can you yell at us again"</p>
<p>He was fine ignoring all their bullshit, really he was. Then the questions shifted to his baby sister.</p>
<p>"Do you have a boyfriend"?</p>
<p>And suddenly he could no longer ignore the dumbass questions.</p>
<p>" The answers are simple, no, no and none of your fucking business" Brick bit out. Snapping his head up so everyone could see just how fucking serious he was.</p>
<p>He glanced up, watching as some of his classmate's eyes grew the size of saucers.</p>
<p>Shit, he forgot his stupid fucking sunglasses.</p>
<p>Well, fuck it. Here it comes.</p>
<p>To his classmate's credit, they didn't yell or scream as he thought they would. There were no cries. No cussing and no smart ass remarks. They said nothing, they didn't make a sound.</p>
<p>But they did stare, they did look at him with nervous eyes. Some even activated their powers as if he would attack them.</p>
<p>At this he could only scoff, even at fucking demon school with students who were missing limbs..he's the freak show.</p>
<p>"Everyone please deactivate your powers, this is not very welcoming," Ms. Keane said, trying her hardest to sound authoritative.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, no one really paid her much attention.</p>
<p>Even when Brick and Bubbles were shown their seats and Ms. Keane started the lesson, he could still feel it.</p>
<p>The eyes of thirty inspiring exorcists, who didn't like him. Who didn't like how he looked. He rolled his eyes, it was all so fucking typical.</p>
<p>Throughout the period everyone kept staring at him, some with fear most with curiosity.</p>
<p>Still, he didn't like it. And for the fourth time that day, he sent as much hate as could to Ms. Bellums stupid policy.</p>
<p>They'll treat you with respect my ass, he thought bitterly as he glanced around the room.</p>
<p>Jerkwad to his left glaring. Weirdo girl to his right staring. Blue boy near the front staring..at Bubbles?</p>
<p>Which okay wasn't all that weird.</p>
<p>Because if he's honest Bubbles usually turns heads where ever the duo go. She's pretty and kind, and Brick is well aware of that. It's just when his freakish eyes are introduced, people tend to focus on that instead of his sister.</p>
<p>Hell, most keep away from Bubbles after seeing his eyes.</p>
<p>So why the fuck wasn't Blue boy.</p>
<p>Was he stupid?</p>
<p>After staring harder at Blue Boy, Brick noticed three things.</p>
<p>One, blue boy was blonde, with dark blue eyes, and wavy hair. Total pretty boy. Two, his mark was a collection of blue scales. They were small starting near then end of his neck and disappearing beneath his shirt. Three blue boys was shy and sucked at being subtle, but he wasn't stupid.</p>
<p>When he caught Brick's glare, his eyes bulged out and he immediately turned around frightened.</p>
<p>He didn't dare look back at Bubbles for the rest of the class. Still Brick kept his glare just incase.</p>
<p>When Homeroom was over, Brick instantly went over to Bubbles' seat. Not that she needed protection but still.</p>
<p>Ms. Keane had left, muttering something about the gym and being late.</p>
<p>And he could already see a crowd of students meeting by the door which only meant infamy of their introduction had passed through the school.</p>
<p>One girl pushed passed the crowd and sauntered into the classroom to meet Blue boy at his desk.</p>
<p>She didn't say much and neither did Blue boy, but one look at the boys shaken face was apparently all she needed before she set her eyes to Brick.</p>
<p>Green and black were her colors.</p>
<p>Her raven hair was wild and thick like it hadn't been brushed that morning. Her lime green eyes popped against her grunge eyeshadow. She was wearing a skull green muscle t-shirt that exposed her pierced belly button and baggy black cargos with way too many pockets.</p>
<p>She had three facial piercings and a whole tattoo sleeve. A bandaid rested on her cheek and long scar through her eyebrow.</p>
<p>Her mark was these long scaley, green claws that looked painful and sharp.</p>
<p>Brick might've thought of her as attractive if she wasn't glaring a hole into his head.</p>
<p>" I have Algebra 2. What's your next class " Bubbles asked as she finally put her backpack on her shoulder and beamed up at her brother.</p>
<p>Brick swore slightly.</p>
<p>Maybe Bubbles was right. It is gonna suck not being with each other, especially if he already made enemies.</p>
<p>"Calculus, we'll see each other in Physical Deaducation though, Want me to walk you?", he asked.</p>
<p>He asked, but he wasn't really asking because now Ms. Mean and Green was heading this way and he'll be damned if she touches his sister.</p>
<p>Bubbles nodded, grabbing Brick's arm only to be stopped by the green eyed girl. To add fire to the fucking fuel, she wasn't alone. Two teens stood next to her, one boy with forest green eyes, the other a red-headed girl with hazel green eyes.</p>
<p>Brick sighed "Are you going to move or-</p>
<p>"What the fuck you do to my little brother," the green-eyed girl said.</p>
<p>"Buttercup he didn't do anything" Blue boy tried to say but instantly was shut down at the green-eyed girls glare.</p>
<p>" Fuck that Boomer! Your shaking he obviously did something. Besides Robin sent a Snapchat to Mitch he was glaring at you the entire fucking class"</p>
<p>Brick rolled his eyes, she can not be fucking serious shes mad cause he glared. Blue boy should learn to keep his fucking googly eyes to himself then. Brick was about to tell her just as much when he heard a sigh to the left of him. He looked at Bubbles, the living embodiment of scared and frightened.</p>
<p>Fuck</p>
<p>But before he could mutter out the most reluctant sorry in the world. The green-eyed boy decided to speak.</p>
<p>" Gotta thank ya Boom I've been itching for a fight for days and Red hear might just be the challenge I need. Hey are those for show, or was the demon you faced really that powerful", he asked while zipping down his jacket and grinning wickedly.</p>
<p>Brick started to tell the boy he can shove his questions up his ass, but paused when the boy took his jacket completely off.</p>
<p>They were scars literally everywhere on his body. Something Brick had seen before so that didn't bother him but..his mark</p>
<p>His mark was different. Unlike the usual marks of horns and claws. Unlike the usual marks that had their place, the green-eyed boy's mark didn't seem to end.</p>
<p>Extra sharp bones poked out of his body like backward daggers. From his shoulders to his feet he was riddled with these grotesque bones. They seem to grow and shrink at every breath he took. Impaling him over and over.</p>
<p>Brick would say he almost felt bad for the boy...if he hadn't realized what he asked earlier.</p>
<p>Hey are those for show, or was the demon you face really that powerful?</p>
<p>"Are those?" Brick sarcastically asked back, gesturing to the green-eyed boy's marks. "They seem more painful fo you then they'll ever feel for me". Earning himself a growl from the green-eyed boy, a glare from the redhead and an array of oooohs from the bystanders.</p>
<p>Buttercup simply grinned, "See Boomer he wants to die". Instantly she shook Boomer off her arm only to saunter over to the green-eyed boy. "Butch for his little comment alone I'll let you kill him, I just get the first couple of hits".</p>
<p>"No way Butterbabe, you'll kill him before I even get the chance", Butch argued back.</p>
<p>The two started bickering as Boomer and the redhead tried to intervene. Bubbles ever the fucking peacemaker, even went over there trying to talk both green-eyed fools out of a confrontation.</p>
<p>He had only spent about five minutes with Butch and Buttercup and even he knew their efforts were futile. They were going to fight, and for the life of him, Brick couldn't find himself to care.</p>
<p>He sighed, letting his mind wander off as he slid into Bubble's seat.</p>
<p>He clearly is missing calculus today. Which means Bubbles is missing algebra and he'll have to teach her. That sucks. And where the fuck was the authority around here. I mean the fight had been almost happening for a minute now.</p>
<p>The fuck kinda school was this.</p>
<p>"Just apologize," a voice to the left of him said. Brick almost ignored it, believing it was Boomer and Bubbles talking to the feuding greens.</p>
<p>But then he felt it, that telltale chill you get when someone is just staring at you.</p>
<p>He glanced up. The redhead girl from earlier, her light hazel eyes now pulled in the slightest glare towards Butch.</p>
<p>"What", Brick asked.</p>
<p>"Apologize for what you said about my brothers mark and glaring at Boomer. It should end all of this and then we can go to the next class", she replied still not looking at him, opting instead to spectate a growing argument between Buttercup and Butch.</p>
<p>In hindsight, she was kinda right. Brick had come up with this solution minutes prior. But still, he didn't like the way she said it.</p>
<p>Like she was bossing him around. Like he couldn't and didn't come up with this solution himself.</p>
<p>Like he was incapable.</p>
<p>So instead of following her advice, instead of following his own advice. He growled, "Hell no, I didn't do shit to your fucking brother or Bommer, Pinky".</p>
<p>"Boomer", she corrected, now looking at him fully. "And my name is Blossom, had you paid attention in class you would have known that. We sit next to each other".</p>
<p>He frowned, in return. She was irritating, in more ways than one.</p>
<p>First, she had this snooty air about her, like a princess. Like she was fucking perfect and no-one could compete. Brick always hated being looked down upon, and he could tell just from her stare alone, she was judging him. He hated people like that.</p>
<p>The second irritating thing Brick noticed about her was she was..well in appearance at least perfect. Her long red hair was pulled in the perfect ponytail, not a blemish on her perfect fucking face. She was adorned in pink, from her skirt to her halter sweater. Even her fucking stockings were that bubble gum pink.</p>
<p>Bubbles outfits don't even make him feel this sick.</p>
<p>The final irritating thing Brick found about her was..well something he couldn't find. Her mark, he could not see it, and that probably was because she was covered in clothing but still. Just the fact that she could cover her mark...irritated him.</p>
<p>So really he blames her, for irritating him. Because if she hadn't, then he wouldn't have been so petty.</p>
<p>"Don't care" He said while flipping his head nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"I can see that, but for her sake you should" Blossom bit back, smoothing her skirt just the slightest.</p>
<p>Instantly Brick's head snapped back towards Bubbles, she wasn't fighting but Buttercup was getting hella close. He pushed out of the chair then, shuffling his way back to his sister's side. Blossom not too far behind him.</p>
<p>"Butch, Buttercup, you can't afford any more detentions. He wants to apologize, let him," Blossom said once she reached the duo.</p>
<p>Brick snapped. "No, the fuck I don't".</p>
<p>Because he doesn't and he didn't agree to that. Even if it was the smarter decision.</p>
<p>To the right of him, he heard Bubbles whine a small plea, but he didn't listen to it. He didn't listen to anything except Blossom's irritating voice.</p>
<p>"Just be mature and admit-</p>
<p>" I told you earlier I don't care! I don't give a rats ass if I hurt Bitch, Buttfuck, Bombers or your fucking feelings Pinky"</p>
<p>This honestly should have been the last thing Brick said, and it would have been had he not let his emotions get the best of him. Because he could tell just by how far the bystanders had backed up, that this little group was strong and feared.</p>
<p>But he hadn't been thinking, and he had let his emotions get the best of him.</p>
<p>"Whatever demon you faced clearly gave you the wrong ass confidence boost, time to knock ya the fuck down", Buttercup snarled, inching closer to him yet again.</p>
<p>"H-how do you know we faced a demon. " Bubbles asked while jumping in front of her brother trying desperately to not seem as frightened.</p>
<p>" Everyone in this school has interacted with a demon, that's the only way to get into this school. Not to mention his mark and his penchant for stupidity. Clearly a demon has knocked a few brain cells out of both of your heads" Blossom snapped.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck off Pinky or are you too much of a prude for even that" Brick snapped back.</p>
<p>Blossom glared at him, her face coloring just the slightest. To her left, Butch growled, "Its Blossom asshole".</p>
<p>Brick rolled his eyes, " I don't know how many times I have to tell you and your dumbass sister, but I don't care Bitch"</p>
<p>It happened too fast for Bubbles to even process it.</p>
<p>Immediately Butch punched Brick a green aura circled around his fist. Her brother flew straight into the wall causing a major hole. Students began to scurry and yell. Some egging the fight on, other valiantly looking for the nearest teacher.</p>
<p>Bubbles can feel the tears falling down her face before she can even register them. She was wrong, this wasn't that different from last time.</p>
<p>Brick doesn't seem to fazed, he simply jumps out of the wall, spits out some blood, and smirked. "That it," he asked.</p>
<p>"Not even close" Buttercup replied before decking Brick herself. This time he went through concrete walls into the garden outside. Butch and Blossom ran over to him, both their powers activated. Boomer does as well, but he doesn't look like he's trying to fight. Bubbles almost ran herself, but Buttercup decided at that moment to turn her attention to her.</p>
<p>"Oi! I just fucked your brother up and your crying. The fuck is wrong with you", she snarled. She inched closer to Bubbles, her eyes pulled in the harshest glare Bubbles had ever witnessed. She grabbed Bubble's hands with her scaly claws and grinned as Bubbles winced just the slightest.</p>
<p>God was she scary.</p>
<p>"Your such a punk" Buttercup laughed as Bubbles tried her hardest to escape the terrifying girl's grip.</p>
<p>"Please let me go", she pleaded, but this only caused Buttercup to laugh harder.</p>
<p>So Bubbles just pulled.</p>
<p>She pulled and pulled but no matter how much she pulled, Buttercups grip just tightened.</p>
<p>Suddenly Buttercup pulled her even closer, slightly making the small blondes feet come off the ground. "Save it. I don't even know how you made it this far. Your a demons favorite meal, ditzy and weak. It's probably your fault why your brother's eyes are like that".</p>
<p>Bubbles felt her tears flow harder. It hurt, Buttercup's grip was an excruciating pain. Tight enough where Bubbles felt her arm would fall off but her words. Her words hit harder, her words choked her. They were words Bubbles knew. Words she often heard.</p>
<p>As her tears followed and she aimlessly tried to get out of Buttercups' grip, she could still hear the words.</p>
<p>Your fault</p>
<p>Your fault</p>
<p>So without any thought except making him, making them shut up. Bubbles punched her. She punched Buttercup right in her mouth.</p>
<p>Bubbles stared at her hand in shock almost apologetically, she didn't mean it.</p>
<p>Buttercup had flown through a couple of concrete walls. She apparently wasn't to banged up about it. Not even wincing as she directly got up, and started running towards Bubbles. She was inches from decking Bubbles till Boomer caught her fist.</p>
<p>"Buttercup stop, I said it wasn't a big deal. Bubbles didn't even do anything" he begged.</p>
<p>"She hit me" Buttercup snarled.</p>
<p>"Only because you wouldn't let her go" Boomer countered.</p>
<p>Buttercup grimaced highly annoyed "But she-</p>
<p>"BC, please. You don't wanna fight her, you won't even enjoy it. Besides it's really not worth it, Bellum may take you off the force if we get another detention", Boomer said, only this time he managed to make his eyes even wider.</p>
<p>Buttercup glanced up at her younger brother before tearing her arm away from him. "You're lucky little miss sunshine" was all she said before grabbing her tattered backpack and walking away.</p>
<p>Boomer watched her retreating form for a few seconds before completely turning to Bubbles." Sorry about my sister, she can be hot-headed sometimes especially when it comes to me. I shouldn't have left you guys alone, but I could've swore she was right behind me".</p>
<p>Bubbles smiled in return. He seemed nice, he was a bright shine after interacting with Buttercup. Plus she had always like to ignore her problems with a smile, rather than dwell on them.</p>
<p>She could at least try to make a friend out of this, "That's okay my brother Bricks the same- oh gosh".</p>
<p>Fuck she forgot about Brick.</p>
<p>Bubbles quickly ran toward where her brother was Boomer not far behind her.</p>
<p>Please</p>
<p>Please</p>
<p>Please</p>
<p>When she reached the garden it was more than obvious a fight had occurred. Tiny blotches of ice hung on the plants, while large carters littered the floor.</p>
<p>In one crater near the far left was Butch. You couldn't really see him, but the spiky black hair and forest green aura gave you a hint.</p>
<p>What surprised Bubbles the most was unlike Buttercup, Butch aura hadn't surrounded his fist.</p>
<p>Instead, he held a large forest green hammer. It was spiky near the tip and the red stain on it left a telltale of just how much Brick was able to dodge.</p>
<p>"Oh thank god he didn't fight" Bubbles sighed as she reached the crater.</p>
<p>"You don't want him to fight," Boomer asked confused, his blonde eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>It was an unusual response. Brick must be near the verge of death if he wasn't already. There was blood everywhere and from what Boomer could see Bubbles was a cryer. She should be crying.</p>
<p>"I would hate to see anyone hurt and Brick sometimes takes fights a little too seriously" Bubbles quickly explained.</p>
<p>"He's playing it safe with the wrong one. Butch's the head of the faithful fighters along with Buttercup and he has my moral magic to help him.", Blossom said as she edge off the wall she was leaning on.</p>
<p>Icicle surrounded her, like daggers. All of the pointing out, ready for any target.</p>
<p>Bubbles gulped. She really hoped Blossom didn't want to fight her.</p>
<p>Apparently she didn't, choosing to eye Bubbles down in a way that would have been frightening, if Bubbles hadn't seen the same look on her brother before.</p>
<p>Blossom was simply observing her, watching her. This was something Bubbles was perfectly comfortable with.</p>
<p>She smiled at Blossom, her way of apologizing for Brick's attitude. The smile wasn't returned but Bubbles could tell Blossom at least didn't harbor bad feelings towards her.</p>
<p>Bubbles then walked over to the crater and peered down at her brother and Butch. "Can you stop him?" she asked Boomer.</p>
<p>To her surprise, it was Blossom who answered her, "Butch that's enough". Blossom then paused, pursed her lips, and sighed, "It looks like your brother's has had more than the average dose of holy water in his system. He won't die this time, but he shouldn't risk it like this again. Butch's temper is..short as is mine. You'd do well to remember that as well"</p>
<p>Bubbles nodded, unsure what else to say. Blossom was a little intimidating, not in the same way as Buttercup but still.</p>
<p>She was kinda scary.</p>
<p>"Come on Bloss give her break they're newbies remember, " Boomer said with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>Blossom shrugged, leaned closer to the two blondes, and murmured, "Sure, sure."</p>
<p>She regarded Bubbles slightly, eyeing her up and down.</p>
<p>Eyeing her like she was the enemy.</p>
<p>Eyeing her like she threatened to kill her.</p>
<p>Bubbles sheepishly smiled back.</p>
<p>"So" Boomer coughed, eager to change the subject. "Whats your spectra", he asked.</p>
<p>He asked but Bubbles had no idea what to tell him. "u-ummm…mor…faith… um, both"?</p>
<p>Blossom let out a loose laugh while Boomer gave Bubbles a small smile "Newbies an understatement I guess. An idiot is more accurate don't ya think Boomer? "</p>
<p>Boomer cringed, a reprimand already on his tongue.</p>
<p>Before he could, Blossom saunters over to Bubbles. Icicles still surrounding her as she leans over, "Moral means you use your soul's purity to fight against the sins and demons, which is usually in a magical holy element like my ice. Faithful means you use your soul's faith to fight against them, usually, this is through their limbs only the really powerful can use their weapons. Kind of like how Butch was using his soul's faith to deck your bother with his conjured hammer."</p>
<p>"Bloss-", Boomer starts but it dies out with a wave of Blossom's hand and another yell towards Butch.</p>
<p>" I mean it Butch! You're not wasting two periods with this".</p>
<p>Butch rolled his eyes but got off Brick and jumped out of the creator. It is only when Butch came to her side that Blossom's icicles disappear, Bubbles also couldn't help but notice Butch's hammer disappeared as well.</p>
<p>Apparently when together, they felt safe enough that they didn't need their powers. They calmed one another.</p>
<p>The two siblings said nothing more to Bubbles. Butch spat some blood at Boomer and Blossom told him not to be late. And then they were gone, running away towards the gym.</p>
<p>As soon as Butch and Blossom were out of her sight, Bubbles jumped inside the crater. Brick was weakly getting up, dusting his pants off. He coughed a bit of blood before taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. His wounds already healing.</p>
<p>Before either sibling could speak a burst of water filled the creator elevating both of them.</p>
<p>When they reached the top Boomer greeted them.</p>
<p>"Sorry, it's not holy water, but its what I can conger out of thin air. Plus Bloss already said you were healing like crazy." Boomer replied.</p>
<p>Brick glared he didn't trust Boomer and he didn't like him. This whole mess was his fault anyway.</p>
<p>Similar to the first time, Boomer immediately averted from Brick's glare. Suddenly finding the ground oh so interesting.</p>
<p>"Brick be nice" Bubbles nipped, choosing now of all times to abandon beings Brick shadow and sauter over to Boomer.</p>
<p>Brick sighed and followed after her.</p>
<p>By the time the reached Boomer, Bricks' was almost good at new. All the cuts and stupid freezer burns had healed. The bruises hurt like shit, but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore.</p>
<p>Boomer of course noticed all of this.</p>
<p>"It's a good thing you already had holy water in your system huh. Just how much did you take dude? I've never seen it work that fast…. Look man I'm sorry about my sister and my friends. They can be a bit overprotective" Boomer said with the smallest of smiles, held his hand out in a peaceful manner. Somewhat of let's be friends motion, truce if you will.</p>
<p>Brick made no moves to grab it, glaring harder until Bubbles elbowed him.</p>
<p>"Fine, were good". Brick grumbled, not shaking the boy's hand but softening his glare just the slightest.</p>
<p>He didn't exactly want to be friends with Boomer. But if he can avoid any more fights, he best try.</p>
<p>Boomer smile grew, "Cool man, hey what's your next class"</p>
<p>"Physical Deaducation" Bubbles happily replied now leaning on both of the boys.</p>
<p>Brick scowled, she was getting way to close to Blue boy.</p>
<p>"Cool me too! And we should probably get going now, securities slow as hell but once they see this mess well be sent straight to Bellum." Boomer added.</p>
<p>Eagerly Bubbles nodded, grabbing his hand and talking his ear off as he led the way.</p>
<p>Brick rolled his eyes but followed after his already skipping sister and her bonehead companion. Soon he caught up enough to hear their conversation.</p>
<p>"So how you guys liking Holy Mary High," Boomer asked.</p>
<p>Instantly Bubbles perked up, "It's so cool! there so many different classes and oh it's so pretty. It's super big! Kinda sucks that we have to separate though"</p>
<p>"Your last school didn't separate you guys", Boomer asked with a puzzled expression It was kind of unheard of, they are sophomores after all. They should've been used to being separated.</p>
<p>"Oh um…..well…. you see-</p>
<p>"Where from the Center, you don't really get separated much there. Schools too small" Brick replied.</p>
<p>"Oh wow! The Center huh, isn't that place like heavily guarded. I heard no demon has ever set foot there. Not that I'm not totally stocked your here but why the hell would you leave that haven". Boomer causally asked.</p>
<p>Both teens were silent, their minds heavy.</p>
<p>When neither spoke Boomer sadly nodded his head. "Oh, your one of those, late demon experience huh. Had mine when me and Buttercup were kids. I know I wasn't there for whatever happened with you two, but … I get it. We're all kinda broken here.".</p>
<p>When he was finished, he grimaced, his own awakening now heavy in his mind. Bubbles instantly grabbed his hand apologizing frantically for making him sad.</p>
<p>Boomer shrugged her off his shy smile finding its place once more.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault if anything its Satan, god damn devil. He ordered those demons around. He's pretty much the reason everyone's at this school, either become an exorcist or a demon hunter. Most just can live with exterminating the standard roaming demon. I on the other hand have hopes of catching the big one."</p>
<p>" You mean you're going to hunt Satan?" Bubbles asked. Her eyes wide.</p>
<p>Boomer nodded, for once looking confident and not sheepish.</p>
<p>Bubbles stared at Boomer long and hard as if it were her last time seeing him. She knew it was stupid no mere mortal can defeat Satan, but his bravery. The fact that he was willing to try and defy the odds that was the most amazing thing she had ever heard.</p>
<p>Apparently Brick didn't think so. As soon as Boomer nodded he was instantly punched in the back of his head.</p>
<p>" Why the hell would you try that? Wanna die Blue boy," Brick growled out.</p>
<p>Boomer groaned and rubbed his now sore head. " Chill dude he can't survive in the human world so I doubt I'll get to him, especially with the Uto's around".</p>
<p>" Who are the Utos"? Bubbles asked.</p>
<p>" More idiots with a death wish" Brick mumbles. They were nearly at the door and he hoped when they reached it, this conversation would be over.</p>
<p>The last thing he need was even more idiots filling Bubbles head up with false hope.</p>
<p>"Blossom or Butch are a bit strange but their not idiots. I actually think they can do it" Boomer replied.</p>
<p>Brick paused the realization setting in. "Wait Pinky and no Brain are the idiots with a death wish", he asked. He waited for Boomer's reluctant nod before he started laughing."Oh god hahaha this is rich, you know I don't think they'll be missed".</p>
<p>"Brick"! Bubbles whined, not at all liking how uneasy his laugh made Boomer look.</p>
<p>"Alright sorry- I just- Hahahaha".</p>
<p>Bubbles rolled her eyes, he was being immature. To any other person it might seem like Brick truly was laughing. Like he really did take joy in this revelation.</p>
<p>But Bubbles knew her brother, she knows his laugh.</p>
<p>He pities them.</p>
<p>"Why do they want to kill Satan anyway". Bubbles asked in an effort to derail Boomer's attention from Brick.</p>
<p>Boomer sighed, "Satan killed their whole family".</p>
<p>Just as Boomer had replied, Brick had opened the gym doors. His red eyes surveyed the room as more than a number of eyes fell onto him.</p>
<p>Jerkwad from the hallway. Pretty girl from somewhere. Nubby teacher from homeroom. Buttfuck in all her glory and ah there she is Pinky.</p>
<p>He glanced at her and was immediately met with a haughty glare. Almost as if she was challenging him, daring him.</p>
<p>He simply glared back.</p>
<p>Blossoms glare soon turned into a stare. It slid over his face, past his bruised arms to his leg, the gash from one of her icicles now healed completely.</p>
<p>Brick knew her question. He knew she thought he was irresponsible. He could hear her 'what a waste of holy water' rant now.</p>
<p>He raised his own eyebrow, challenging her back. Daring her to say something.</p>
<p>She didn't, she simply rolled her eyes and walked to the locker room.</p>
<p>"Whats this class even about", Brick sharply asked Boomer. Not that he really cared. Any class was fine really, but he did not want to hear Bubbles or Boomer's comment on his and Pinkys...issues. So he figured a subject change was in order.</p>
<p>"Usually training. We're put into teams, sometimes we go after one another. Usually a practiced demon", he paused, glancing over at the two. " I guess since you two are new. We're probably gonna have a tryout. Ya know see what spectra you belong to Moral or Faithful".</p>
<p>Brick frowned, he didn't have to look at Bubbles to know she had mimicked it.</p>
<p>A try out.</p>
<p>Big problem.</p>
<p>If Boomer noticed this, Brick couldn't tell. He didn't comment or make a gesture.</p>
<p>Instead, Boomer choose to shyly motion to the locker room,." Well uh I guess you just go get dressed now, locker rooms over there, Ms.K should help you find your clothes. I would but I cant-Ummm not that I wanna see you naked. Ummm not that I don't- Wait! that came out way wrong.. it's umm"</p>
<p>Bubbles giggled, seemingly oblivious to the boy's embarrassment. "Thanks I really appreciate you showing Brick and I around. You're the best Boomie" she quickly kissed his cheek and skipped over to the locker room.</p>
<p>Boomer gasped, he couldn't help it.</p>
<p>He knew he looked like a lovestruck fool openly staring at the bubbly blonde. But she was gorgeous and innocent, and a complete angel.</p>
<p>Hell, she didn't even notice that as she was skipping her skirt was ruffling up just the slightest, Boomer could almost see her-</p>
<p>"Ow," Boomer yelled to Brick.</p>
<p>His reply was a small smirk, an eye roll, and a sarcastic. "Come on Boomie . Don't wanna be late"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! It's been a minute since I updated, slowly transferring some stories here. Idk.</p>
<p>Anyways demon school AU!!  Siblings are mushed because well, that's what I was feeling. Sorry if it confused you!  </p>
<p>Basically Bubbles is Brick's sister.<br/>Blossom is Butch's sister.<br/>Buttercup is Boomer's sister. </p>
<p>This chapter was really just a foundation chapter, I put a lot of little plotlines here and there. I also think I showcased a couple of our faves personalities as well. Some might seem a little mean or whatever, but trust me you'll get it as you read. This story is heavily planned out like I legit had dreams about it. So I'm excited to pick it back up. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will try to update soon. Until then, Review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>